You Only Live Once (YOLO)
by bros b4 hoes
Summary: Her long brown hair and her beautiful dark eyes weren't the only things that drew me to her. It was her personality; it was how one look at her made my day and one glare by her that made me shut up. She was amazing, like a goddess. An exotic goddess. . My name is Dimitri Belikov and the women sleeping beside me is not my wife. ONESHOT.


**Hey guys! So…. Those of you who know me know that I have not updated anything for sometime but I don't know why I just felt like writing something. It is just a one-shot in Dimitri's point of view. Hope you guys like it****. I have written it on this song "Daylight" by Maroon 5 from the album Overexposed. It is an amazing song, actually all the songs on that album is really good! So here goes nothing…**

I looked at her beautiful figure sleeping peacefully and held her closer to me as she snuggled to my side. Her long brown hair and her beautiful dark eyes weren't the only things that drew me to her. It was her personality; it was how one look at her made my day and one glare by her that made me shut up. She was amazing, like a goddess. An exotic goddess.

My name is Dimitri Belikov and the woman sleeping beside me is not my wife. The truth is that she is my one and only love, I will do anything and everything for this girl and that's the reason why this has to be my last night with her. it has to be my last chance to hold her close to me and tell her how much I love her.

I am a married man but the truth is that I don't love my wife. I just respect her, or I used to. Now I just gag at her sight. Tasha has been my friend since we were born. We went to the same elementary school, the same middle school, the same high school and then the same collage too. It seemed like she would be everywhere I went. She was my friend but nothing more than that.

One day after graduation I went to a party with my other friend Ivan, somehow, she reached there too. I didn't really care until I made the biggest mistake of my life (or so I thought). I woke up the next day, in her bed. Naked. With a really bad hangover. I just remembered talking to Tasha and then everything else was blank. I freaked but Tasha then told me that she loved me. When I told her that I didn't feel the same way, she accused me of using her. I don't know what happened but a month later Tasha came and told me she was pregnant.

_Fuck. _Yeah, that was my first reaction too. I always thought that the woman I'd marry would be the love of my life but this was just next level. I wouldn't have even got down on one knee for her if the circumstances were different.

Our marriage was the most awkward thing there ever was between us. I never kissed her properly, nor did I talk to her that much. I just stayed with her because I didn't want to leave that kid just like my dad left me and to be completely honest, I kind of wanted that kid. I was always fond of children, even though the plan never said to have one the age of twenty two.

I may have not loved Tasha but I had known her for the past two decades and never thought he she could do something so low , but I guess I was wrong. Two weeks through our marriage Tasha told me something that tore me into pieces.

She told me that there wasn't ever a baby and just wanted to get my attention so she made up the story.

That was by far the worst day of my life. I was so numb that I wasn't even sure if my heart was beating. I got out of the house and tried to go anywhere I could. I just needed to get away from that bitch. I somehow ended up in the park I used to play as a child. I looked at the kids jumping and laughing in front of me and almost cried. I want a kid, a kid whom I could call my own. One who I could throw 10 feet in the air. One who would always land in my arms. What have I done to deserve a wife who I don't even love? One who showed me the dream of a kid and pulled me back so hard that I couldn't even differentiate between what was reality and what was just my imagination.

I was so lost in my thought; I almost didn't see the small little kid at my feet who was smiling up brightly at me. I looked at the little girl properly and saw how cute she really was with her blond hair and blue eyes. To add to that, she had a glow in her, which made her look like an angel. I got down on my knees as the little girl said "Why are you so tall?"

Her question just made me laugh out loud as I replied with "why are you so small?"

She frowned at me and kicked me on my leg.

I asked why she did that and she just said that "Aunty Rose says that no one can call me small cause a person may be small but they can be very strong." She said while punching me.

She was right. She was small but these small punches were really starting to hurt.

Suddenly, the punches stopped and I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl I have EVER seen. She literally looked like an exotic goddess with her long brown hair and dark eyes. She was my savior from that little devil hiding behind with the wickedest smile a small kid could pull up.

With my thoughts rushing, I didn't notice the exotic beauty talking to me before she shook me.

I looked at her and realized she had asked something and was waiting for an answer. I must have looked like an idiot when I sat there dumb founded.

"Umm, sir, are you ok?" she tried again, just the difference this time was that I answered.

"Yeah, thank you" I said still fazed by her beauty.

"I'm really sorry for that. My niece does not know how to behave around people" she looked at me and then at her niece "Isn't that right Caroline? Now why don't you say sorry to this nice man."

"But Aunty Rose" she whined "He is anything but a nice man. He called me small." She said

I realized she was about to cry so I spoke, "Hey, don't be like that. I only meant it as a joke. Please don't cry. I was stupid for calling you small. You know what, let me say sorry, ok. I'm really sorry that I called you small because you're not all that small." I asked her to come closer. As she did I loud whispered, "Don't tell your Aunt Rose, but those punches actually really hurt"

She decided to play along and whispered, "Why should I not tell Aunty Rose?"

I started fake crying and said, "Because she will think that I am a very weak man and then won't talk to me while I really, really want to get to know her better."

I looked at Rose and caught her blush. It was the cutest site ever.

Caroline looked at me and then turned to Rose, "Aunty Rose, I think this nice man really wants to get to know you, so please talk to him, even if he is really, really weak. I think he looks like an ok man and he is really tall. I like tall people. And he is really nice to me. I like people who are nice to me. And he really likes you. I like people who like you."

I looked at Rose and gave her one of my flirty smiles and said, "so what do you think _Aunty Rosie"_

She acted like she is in thought and replied with a smile that was too sweet to be genuine, "oh well let's see, first of, if you call me Rosieagain then Caroline won't be the only one who is gonna give you punches and second of all, I don't even know your name."

I realized that I hadn't introduced myself and announced, "My name is Dimitri Belikov, maladies"

Caroline just laughed while Rose tried hard not to.

Caroline turned towards me and hugged me tightly and said, "I think I like you more and more and think Aunt Rose should totally date you."

Rose looked at Caroline with a strict glance and said, "Caro, where did you hear about dating."

Caroline just looked down and said, "I heard you and mommy talking about how you haven't dated for a year now and should start again. I think mommy would like Dimitri and think he is right for you."

Rose looked embarrassed for a second before she looked at me and said, "Well I don't have time to go for a date, so I guess that will be a no."

I was going to persuade her when my phone buzzed and I looked at the caller ID, it was Tasha. Everything came rushing back to me. Everything was going so great with Rose and Caroline that I forgot all the things that was going in my life.

Caro noticed the change in my mood and asked "Are you ok, 'Mitri?". She was just too cute.

I didn't really know how to answer that so just said "yeah I'm fine, I need to go now but I think it won't be the last time I will see you so bye, I'll see to you later."

I hugged Caro and gave Rose a friendly wave.

That day when I went home where Tasha told me that she is leaving for Spain for a month and thinks that a little space will help me figure everything out. Yeah right.

I just scoffed and went to my room and dreamt about the exotic beauty.

Turns out after Tasha left, I did see Rose and Caro again. They come to that park every day, and after that day so did I. I sat with Rose as we saw Caro play. I actually did get to know her better, and she got to know each and every aspect of my life including the Tasha thing.

After sometime I got some courage and asked her for a real date. She was a little hesitant considering I was married but after a lot of begging from my side, she said yes. We had gotten pretty close considering we knew each other for a week.

As the month passed, I knew everything about her. How she wanted to become a teacher. How she loved kids so much, she wanted to be around them 24/7. It's one of the reasons she _kidnaps _Caro and gets her to the park every day.

I even got to meet Caro's parents. Lissa and Christian were amazing people. They were such a cute couple with such a cute kid. I'd gotten really close to Caro too. We talked about everything. She knew about the Tasha thing and said that a good person like me didn't deserve someone like that.

Caro told me everything that she did in school. The cutest thing was that I think she was starting to develop a little crush for a boy in her school. She'd spend hours talking about how nice he was to her and how he shared his color pencils with her. She talked about how he saved her when some bullies were trying to steal her Barbie. It was really cute how she'd talk about him. Rose and I just looked at her and smiled at her cuteness.

As for Rose, she has been the one and only love of my life, even if it was only for a month. She knew that I was married and knew that I would have to leave soon. I know that I should have just broken it off with Tasha but she was still my wife and I couldn't leave because, it would spoil my family name.

Has society ever held you back? Well, the society holds me back from breaking it off with Tasha. You see, my sister's husband left her, there was a lot of talk in the small place of Montana, and my mother was too embarrassed to even get out of the house. I don't want her to go through the same thing again. I know my mother will want me to be happy no matter what, but I can't let her go through that again.

Rose knows that and that is why this has to be out last night together. I'll have to leave in the daylight. Say that I love her for the last time. I can't see her again because, if I do then I know I will give into temptation and kiss her till we're both are breathless.

I need to leave and I need to leave now. I look at her again as I felt a tear drop from my eye and slip down my face. I quickly wiped it away as I kissed her forehead lightly, careful not to wake her up. I put my cloths on and tried to find a piece of paper and a pen.

I put the tip of the pen on the paper, the words already forming in my mind. There is so much I could write but our relationship would not fit into a small piece of paper so I wrote what I could.

_I love you._

A tear fell on these three beautiful letters. I wiped my eyes and rushed out the door.

I had to get out or I wouldn't be able to bear taking a step away from her. I got into my car and kept my eyes on the road while my thoughts were where it belonged, with Rose.

All I could think about was her and how she would react when she would wake up. What would she think of me? All sorts of questions were running through my mind.

I got to the airport and waited for Tasha to come. I saw her walk through the airport gate and I was beginning to be sick. I felt like gagging. She came up to me smiling wickedly and was about give me a kiss while I just turned, picked her bag and put it in the car. I came to the driver's seat and realized she was saying something.

I just drove and tried not to listen to her talk about how amazing her trip was and how she had the best time of her life. I just turned the volume of the radio up and listened to that.

I started to pay attention and listened to the lyrics. What I heard really shocked me.

Here I am waiting,

I'll have to leave soon  
why am I holding on?  
We knew this day would come, we knew it all along  
How did it come so fast?

This is our last night but it's late  
And I'm trying not to sleep  
Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

Here I am staring at your perfection  
In my arms, so beautiful  
The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out  
Somebody slow it down

This is way too hard, cause I know  
When the sun comes up, I will leave  
This is my last glance that will soon be memory

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah

I never wanted to stop because I don't wanna start all over, start all over,  
I was afraid of the dark but now it's all that I want, all that I want, all that I want

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

And when the daylight comes I'll have to go  
But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close  
Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own  
But tonight I need to hold you so close

Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah, oh-woah, oh-woah  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah)  
Oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah (yeah), oh-woah!

It was like the song related to what I was feeling at the moment.

I don't know why even after the song ended, it felt like something was incomplete. Something wasn't right about the song. After sometime, it all clicked, the song wasn't right because the guy didn't go back to the girl. I realized what I was doing the same. I can't do this to Rose; I can't do this to me. I need to go back to her.

I suddenly jerked the car to a stop, right in the middle of a highway. That made Tasha shut up.

But I think what really did the trick was when I suddenly said, "Get out"

Her mouth hung open, "But Dimka" she started whining, "You stopped in a highway, how the hell am I supposed to get out here and where am I supposed to go."

Her high-pitched _whining _was annoying more so I looked at her with the coldest glare I have ever put up and calmly said, "Get out Natasha".

That did the trick as she scrambled away from the car.

I put my foot down on the accelerator as a zoomed away to Rose's house.

I walked through the door and saw that she is still sleeping. I chuckled, not even a bomb blast can wake her up right now.

I got into bed with her and held her as tight as I could.

I don't know what is going to happen tomorrow or the day after that, all I know is that, I could spend my life holding this angel by my side.

After all, isn't it true that _you live only once_, so why not live it to the fullest!

**So yeah that was it. I hope u guys liked it and if you did please review. It will surely make my day **


End file.
